


The Fronkening

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I had way too much fun writing this, that vid where dom is french and turns into a frog, there are frogs involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: Waverly's strange past is dug up and shared with the gang.





	The Fronkening

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this idea was born in the group chat that never keeps the same name for too long. We got onto the topic of wearp again, and then the video dom was in where she turned into a frog, and made a headcannon that it was waverly in the video. And this is how everyone reacts. Also the beginning bit is that scene where waves says to Doc, you're the scorpion and i'm the frog, and then she says just google it.

_ ‘Just google it’ _ The words rang in his head.   _ ‘Just google it.’ _

What in tarnation was a google, and how did he google it?  Whatever  _ it _ was?

Doc found his way back to the station, hoping familiar grounds would help him, but as he approached the station, he was still confused.  Hopefully someone there would help him.

He got into the briefing room and sat down, taking his hat off and placing it gently on the table.  He looked around and no one was there and placed his head in his hands.  Waverly looked distraught when she told him, so it was no laughing matter.  Doc had to take this as serious as anything else.  If Waverly was responding like this, then so should he.  

He heard singing and looked up.  There was Jeremy, with his headphones on, twerking to a bop, singing a tune that unfamiliar to Doc.  Jeremy turned around in his danced craze and froze on the spot when he saw Doc.  His phone fell out of his hand, taking his headphones with it, clattering on the floor and his mouth dropped open.

Doc was amused. Jeremy was still frozen.  

“Mighty fine dance moves you got there,” Doc said.  Jeremy managed to close his mouth, but bare his teeth in what was supposed to be an attempt at a smile, but it came off as creepy and a little murder-y

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Jeremy spoke.

“Hiii, Doc. I…err…I thought you were with the Earps today?”  Jeremy managed to squeak out.

“Well I was, but then young Waverly said something that perplexed me, and I was hoping you would be the one to help me figure it out, on account of you be a certifiable genius.” Doc added, making sure Jeremy was 100% on board.

“As long as it’s not illegal I’m down.  So what is it?”  Jeremy said, picking his unharmed phone up off the floor. 

Doc looked at him, no hint of amusement in his eyes and Jeremy held his breath.

“What is a google?” Doc asked.

Jeremy stared at Doc.

“Even you don’t know. Well I am most certainly doomed then.” Doc exclaimed, picking up his hat and putting it on and he headed towards the door. 

“NO!” Jeremy shouted.  Doc stopped in place and turned around. “Wait.” Jeremy said, but a whole lot quieter.

“It’s google, not  _ a  _ google.  Google is a search engine on the internet.  Sort of an internet library, one of the best in the world.”

Doc walked back up to him, confused.

“Then why didn’t you say anything before?” he almost snarled.

“Honestly, I was shocked you didn’t know what it was, I mean you have been living in modern times for a while now, and you have a phone, so I just thought.”  He saw the angry look on Doc’s face and hurried on, “And now I realise I was mistaken and should never assume anything ever again.”  And then he shut up. 

“Err what did Waverly want you to google,” he quickly continued before the moment was lost, “Because I could do it for you.  You know teach you.” An idea hit Jeremy. “Oh and then I could teach you all about the internet…” he was cut off my Doc, “This first, and then everything else.”  

Jeremy smiled and ran to grab his laptop.

Doc sighed and sat back down again.  So he solved one mystery, onto the next.

Jeremy came back with his laptop and hurried over to Doc, plopped down on the chair next to Doc and opened his laptop.  Google was already up.

“Okay Doc, what did you wanna search?” Jeremy asked.

“Waverly mentioned something about her and a frog.  It was very confusing.”

“Okay, Waverly Earp Frog.” Jeremy said as he typed in the same thing.

The first result that popped up was a video link, to something on youtube. 

“What is that?” Doc asked.  

“That is a video link, you click on it and it will take you to the website the video is on.” Jeremy explained, but by the look on Doc’s face, he might as well be talking to a brick wall.

“Yeah, so anyway, I think this is what she was on about.”  Jeremy turned up the volume and sat back.  Doc leaned forward, interested on what was on the screen.

Doc looked away when he saw Waverly taking her top off.

“Jeremy I don’t believe we should be watching this.” He said, covering his eyes.

“Relax Doc, it’s not what you think, trust me.” Jeremy said, gently pulling one hand down from his eyes.  The video was paused.

“Are you sure about this?”  Doc asked, hesitance present in his voice.

“Doc trust me, it’s not what you think.  I never realised this was Waverly.” Jeremy said to himself.

He resumed the video and Doc watched his expression uneasy.  He didn’t want to violate Waverly in any way shape or form.  But as the video continued, his uneasiness wasn’t with violating Waverly, but with what was happening.  She had turned into a frog.  And had eaten or killed the guy she was with and then attacked the camera.

They were both silent.  Jeremy watching Doc for a reaction and Doc trying to process what had just happened.  

“Was that…” Doc’s voice was raspy, “Was that really Waverly?”

“Oh no.  no no no.  Well it was Waverly acting.  All the frog stuff was special effects done on a computer.  Waverly isn’t really a frog.  Although in Purgatory you can never know.”  Jeremy added as an afterthought.  

“Waverly is frog girl. Ha.  I can’t wait to tease her about it.”  Jeremy said with glee.

“You will do no such thing Jeremy lest you wanna keep your body free from any bullet holes.” Doc threatened.  Jeremy backed off. And the grin on his face was wiped off. 

 

“Hey what up losers.” A voice from the door said.  They both turned around and there was Wynonna.  Doc and Jeremy looked at each other and Jeremy slammed the laptop shut.  

“Whatcha nerds watching?”  Wynonna asked, inching forward, a frown on her face.  She pointed her finger at the laptop, “Hey err Jeremy, open that up, let me see.” 

“Um I can’t do that Wynonna, I don’t want to um…scar you for life.”

“I’m a freaking demon detective.  I’m pretty sure I’m scarred for life, not to mention I’ve seen some messed up shit.  Like in the last week.”

“It’s porn!” Jeremy shouted.

“WHAT?” both Wynonna and Doc exclaimed, looking at Jeremy.

“Yes, I was uh… showing Doc something…”

“It’s about Waverly.” Doc interrupted.

“Porn about my sister?” Wynonna exclaimed. “Jeremy I swear, I will shoot you if you don’t open that laptop.”  

“Yes ma’am,” Jeremy squeaked and opened the lid up.  

Wynonna walked closer to the screen.  “What is this?  Sexy French Girl?  Play the video.”

“Yes ma’am,” Jeremy squeaked again.

Wynonna watched it and her face lit up.  “This is the greatest thing I’ve ever seen in my life!  What the HELL was she doing when I was gone? This is like premium blackmail material.  Jeremy send me this video.  Also why are you guys watching this?”  she asked.

“Well, Waverly and I were talking and the subject of frogs came up and she told me to google it.  now I had no idea what google was, so I came here and Jeremy helped me.” Doc explained.

Wynonna opened her mouth to reply but, 

“What’s going on here?  Jeremy, I thought you had tests to run?” Dolls said. 

Wynonna squeaked in joy and bounced over to Dolls who was rightfully confused.

“Um…Hi”

“Dolls, you gotta see this.  It’s literally the greatest thing that has ever happened. Hah!  OH MY GOD!  Jeremy play it again!”  Wynonna almost shouted, pulling Dolls towards the laptop.

Dolls watched the video, as Jeremy looked away, Doc put his head in his hands embarrassed to watch it again and Wynonna watched it, her full attention on the screen.

When it finished, Jeremy closed the laptop and Wynonna was literally bursting with excitement.  

“I cannot wait to tease her about this.  Constantly.  And show Nicole.  Wait, Dolls, you’re not reacting.  Why?”  Wynonna whined.

“I’ve already seen it.”  He said.  Everyone looked at him.  “It was strictly research purposes.  I did background check on everyone.” He argued.

“And Wynonna, you are not going to show this to Nicole. That’s Waverly’s decision to make.”  He added.

“Oh boo hoo Dolls.  You’re no fun.  I am gonna tease the crap out of Waves though.”

She took her phone out of her pocket and messed with it a while.

“Guys look what Waves is saved as on my phone now.”  Wynonna said, shoving her phone into Doll’s face.

“Fronk, with 5 frog emoji’s.  Cute.” Dolls deadpanned.

Wynonna took her phone back.  

“Why, why, fronk?” Jeremy whispered.  no one answered him.

“There, I just sent her a frog emoji.  Oh this is gonna be torture for her. Hahahahah.”  And with that she walked out, phone in her hands no doubt searching for more frog things to send to Waverly.

“Should we stop her?” Jeremy asked.

“Only if you want a death wish son.” Doc answered.

  
  


“Wynonna, this doesn’t make any sense?   _ Hon, hon, hon je suis un baguette? _   Waverly said, confused as she held out her phone for Wynonna to see the message. 

Wynonna took one look at it, and she burst out laughing, grabbing onto the counter top for support.

“Oh, you know what it means Waves, you speak French.” She said, raising her eyebrows and trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, it’s only a bit of French, I’m not fluent.” Waves defended, crossing her arms.

 “Well you do have a  _ killer accent _ !”  Wynonna laughed. 

Waverly shook her head and left the room.  Wynonna watched, still giggling, tears in her eyes from laughing too much, “Yeah, who’s oblivious now?”

She had decided not to send her the video yet, but to tease Waverly until she caught on.  It was going to be fun.  If she hadn’t figured it out by the end of the week, she was going to send the video and hang it over her head, if she couldn’t tell Nicole, then this was the next best thing.

 

It was nearing the week’s end and Waverly still hadn’t figured it out, even though Wynonna kept dropping major frog hints and French hints.  Wynonna thought she could probably say that Waves was a French frog right in front of her face and she wouldn’t notice.  

They were sat on the sofa and Waverly was flicking through the TV channels.  Wynonna decided to try one last time before sending the video to her.

“So Waves, I have a question.” Wynonna asked, extending her foot out to poke Waverly.

She looked away from the TV, “Yeah, what is it?”

“You know the French eat frogs?” Wynonna started.

“Yeah…”

“Do you think the frogs are French?”

“They might be.  I don’t really think about it.” Waverly said.

“Well neither do I, but the thought just  _ hopped _ into my head.”

“Don’t know what to say Nonna, you think about some weird stuff.” Waverly said and turned back to flicking through the channels.

How did she not get that?  Had she repressed the memory?  Well it was time to bring it back up again and blackmail her baby sister.

 

When Waverly went to sleep, Wynonna started crafting the email.  She put the link in the message, some frog emojis underneath and she put I GUESS WE ALL HAVE OUR SECRETS as the subject and sent it. Now it was just a matter of waiting for her reaction.

  
  


“WYNONNA!”  She shot up, getting a head rush from sitting up too quickly.  She had fallen asleep on the sofa.  She heard a door slam upstairs, heavy, angry footsteps stomping around and then the door slam shut again.  A few moments later she heard the same heavy footsteps bombarding down the stairs.  

“YOU BEST NOT BE HERE, I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”

The living room door swung open violently and in came Waverly, face red, still in her PJ’s.  When she saw Wynonna, she went to run, but Wynonna put her hands up in defence.  

“Uhuh Waves you try to do anything to me and I will send this video to Nicole.  It’s all over the internet Waves, you can’t stop me, but you can do things for me, so Nicole will never see this video ever.”

Waverly closed her eyes and breathed deeply, calming herself.  “Okay fine.  Just please never show that to Nicole.   I never want her to know.  It’s embarrassing.”

“It sure fucking is dude.  What the hell. How did this even happen?”

“I needed the money, it was a good gig, I spoke French.  Uncle Curtis was funding my online classes which cost a lot and Shorty’s wasn’t doing too good, and I wanted to pay him and Gus back in some way, you know contribute to the rent, so I did this.  It paid well. Really well.”  Waverly said hurriedly.  

They were both silent.

“Wait!  Is that why you were sending me frog emojis and French things?”  Waverly asked.

“Well duh.”

“How did you find out?”

“Doc and Jeremy showed me.”

“They WHAT?”  She asked, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

“Yeah, last week at the station.”  Wynonna shrugged.

“No wonder I haven’t seen them all week, they’ve been avoiding me.  And Dolls?”

“Yeah he knows.  But he’s known for ages, apparently it was in the background checks he did for us.  I don’t really think he has an opinion about it.”

Waverly breathed in relief.  

“Wait, so how did they find out?”

“Well Doc asked Jeremy to look google up, because you said something about frogs and google, and Doc being Doc, has no idea about the internet, so Jeremy helped him.  And I guess they googled ‘Waverly Earp Frog’ and it was the first thing that came up.”  Wynonna explained.

Waverly sat down on the sofa, her head buried in her hands, “Oh god, this is all my fault!  I was talking about something completely different, and then this goes and happens.” Her voice muffled by her hands.

“Hey.”  Waverly looked up. “They’re not gonna say anything unless they want to deal with me.  All you have to worry about is doing what I say.  Because I,” She waved the phone in front of Waverly’s face, “Hold the power to ruin your life.”  She laughed.

Waverly groaned as her head fell back into her hands.

 

The next few weeks were actual hell for Waverly.  Everyday Wynonna would make her get her coffee and then donuts and then eat them in front of her and she wasn’t even allowed any, otherwise Nicole would see the video, and that was never going to happen.  Ever.  And when Waverly wasn’t doing Wynonna’s bidding, she was getting constant texts from her that always started and ended in frog emojis.  She couldn’t handle it anymore.  She had to tell Nicole for the sake of her own sanity.  

She went to the station to find Nicole, and found Wynonna sitting with her feet up on Nedly’s desk, eating a donut, with Nicole at her desk doing paperwork.

“Hey sis.” Wynonna said, waggling her eyebrows.  Nicole looked up and gave Waverly a soft smile.

“Hey Wynonna.” And she ducked her head.  Even after all this time together a simple smile from Nicole was enough to make Waverly blush.

She walked over to Nicole.  “Hey babe?  Is Nedly at Shorty’s?” She asked.

“Yup, every day.” Nicole said with a smile.

“Good, we need to talk.  I need to tell you something.”

The smile dropped immediately from Nicole’s face. Waverly noticed and quickly recovered.

“Nothing bad, I hope, just I need to know that you know something about me, um my past.  Can we…” she gestured to Nedly’s office and Nicole followed.

Wynonna followed them with her eyes.  She was gonna tell Nicole.  She got out her phone when they closed the door and sent a bunch of frog emoji’s to Nicole.  There was a buzz and Nicole’s phone lit up on her desk, but Wynonna didn’t notice.

 

“So um, here’s the thing,” Waverly started, playing with the hem of her shirt. “Wynonna has been blackmailing me because there’s a video of me on the internet that I don’t want you to see because it’s really embarrassing, and well I need to tell you because Wynonna is being a giant pain in the ass.”  Waverly sped through.

“Okay…” Nicole said.  Hands on her buckle. “What’s the video?”

“I’m French, and I turn into a frog and eat a guy.”  Waverly said quickly.

Nicole’s eyes went wide.

“Oh!  That video.  Yeah I’ve seen it” Nicole said waving a hand like it was no big deal.

“YOU HAVE?” Waverly asked

“Well, after I came to Shorty’s to,  for a lack of a better term, hit on you, the first time we met, I did some internet stalking and it was the first thing that came up.  Honestly, I loved it.  You were hot, and the video was hilarious.”

Waverly sat down on the sofa.  “Oh, you don’t know how relived I am that you know.  Now I can tell Wynonna and this whole blackmail thing can stop.”

“Hey, Waves, some random video isn’t gonna stop me from loving you.  Come here.”  She pulled Waverly close to her and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Just then the door burst open and there was Wynonna, wild look on her face.  

“Damn it Haught, where’s your phone?” She asked.

They pulled apart quickly.

“At my desk.  Why?”

“Oh, your desk, oohhhhhhh, okay, I’ll just go then. Cause you two are gonna, were gonna.  Okay this is awkward, bye froggy, and frog kisser.”  Wynonna walked out Nedly’s office with her head thrown back in laughter.

Nicole held Waverly’s hand as they walked out too and back to Nicole’s desk.  Her phone was lit up with several messages from Wynonna. 

“I’m kinda scared of what she’s sent.” Nicole said.

“Yeah, me too, It might be another video.  I don’t trust her.” Waverly whispered.  Nicole must not have heard because she didn’t react, instead she opened up the messages and they were all frog emoji’s.  Nicole giggled and Waverly had to chuckle a bit, the weight of keeping everything down was no longer there and she felt free.

“Wait,” said Nicole looking up from her phone, “What other videos?”  She looked around and saw the last traces of Waverly’s coat disappearing behind the doorframe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
